Leave the Horror There
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: Imagine if there was another choice in Episode Five of "Life is Strange". Instead of sacrificing Arcadia Bay and Chloe, you would choose to sacrifice Max (or yourself). This is kinda a small idea I got from a YouTube video, I'm gonna write this on how I see it playing out. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice Max

Chapter 1: Sacrifice Max

After using the photo to go back to that time when she took it, Maxine Caulfield found herself hiding behind one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom. She glanced down at the photo she held in her hand before she let it go and watched it as it fell slowly to the ground. Max sighed a little, knowing what event would play after she took the picture, but she couldn't let her best friend die; not after all they had been through in the other realities.

She took a deep breath before she heard the door to the bathroom open. It was Nathan Prescott, talking to himself again. She listened to what he had to his words again. It wasn't until she heard the door open again.

' _Chloe!' Max thought to herself._

"So, what do you want?" Asked Nathan, coldly.

"I hope you checked the premier as my step-ass would say." Paused Chloe Price, before she answered his question with this, "Now, let's talk bid-ness."

Max stood against the wall of the stall as she heard the conversation start escalating into a heated argument. She began thinking about what she could do to save Chloe. Going back in time wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't save Chloe; and Max knew that from experience. She thought back to the last time she did that, back in Mark Jefferson's class with the "Everyday Hero" contest. Now that was an idea!

"You don't know who the FUCK I am or who you're messing around with!" Yelled Nathan.

"Where'd you get that?" Chloe asked, sounding frightened, "What are you doing? C'mon put that thing down!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Began Nathan, he was in complete RAGE, "I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!"

' _Max, we have to think of something before he kills Chloe!' Thought Max, 'I don't wanna use my power to go back in time.'  
_  
"You're gonna get in a hella more trouble for this than drugs!" Said Chloe.

Max took a deep breath in, she finally had thought of something to do that would save her friend's life.

' _Alright, Max, it's time to be an Everyday Hero.' Thought Max, slowly walking out from behind the bathroom stall, 'Time to change time.'_

"No one would ever miss your punk ass would they?!" Nathan hissed, holding the gun down at Chloe's abdomen, looking at her dead in the eye.

"Get that gun-!" Started Chloe.

"Chloe!" Max cried, "Put the gun down, Nathan!"

"What?!" He asked before he turned the gun around and pulled the trigger.

The bullet ended up hit Max in the lower right abdomen and she fell to the ground. She tried hard not to cry out to pain. Nathan's eyes widened as he dropped the gun, he shook his head; he couldn't believe what he had done.

"No! No!" Nathan cried, "What have I done!? Hey! Are you okay? Oh God!"

"MAX!" Chloe yelled as she came running over to her and Nathan ran out of the bathroom, "Max, hold on!"

"C-Chloe…" She said as she felt Chloe carefully lifting her up in her arms, "I-I'm glad that you're ok-okay."

"Why did you-?" Chloe began to ask.

"Chloe, I couldn't let you die. I've seen that happen so many times."

"What are you talking about?"

"T-There's no time to explain that…" Paused Max, "I-In my notebook, I've written it down. It will explain everything. Chloe…"

"Max." Spoke Chloe, seeing the notebook on the ground next to Max's bag.

"There's… something I-I need you to do for me." Said Max.

"What is it?" Asked Chloe.

"Please… get Mark Jefferson behind bars." Answered Max, before she tensed up.

"Max! Please! No!" Chloe began crying.

"What's going on in here?!" A familiar voice to Chloe rang.

"David, help! Please!" Chloe begged, "Max needs medical attention! Please send help!"

David's eyes were wide when he saw Chloe holding onto Max in her arms. He noticed the gunshot wound in Max's abdomen and he gave a nod.

"Prescott?" Asked David, looking right at Chloe.

All Chloe did was nod, she kept her eyes on Max. Max began groaning in pain, feeling her tears fall. David left the girl's restroom and went to go find Nathan, who was already on the phone with police. Inside the restroom, Max glanced to look at Chloe to see her in tears, which was something she hasn't seen in years; not since the day her dad, William, passed away from a car accident.

"Chloe, I shouldn't have left you that day." Max paused, "I-I hope you'll forgive me."

"No Max, I should be the one who should fucking apologize." Chloe began, "I'm sorry that I pushed you away after my family drama. I've been hoping that… that you would accept my apology and forgive me for that shit."

"Chloe…"

"I'm sorry, Max."

"You know that I forgive you for t-that." Max paused, tensing up again, trying to apply pressure on the wound, hoping that it would stop the bleeding, "A-And I-I accept your apology f-for a-all of that sh-shit that happened."

"Max…"

Chloe's dear friend had felt faint from the blood loss and she felt herself lose her consciousness. Chloe saw Max's eyelids shut together and noticed that Max's breathing was slowing down. The sound of sirens filled the halls and the outside of Blackwell Academy as they pulled up to the front of the building.

"Max?" Chloe asked, "Max!"

' _No… no! This can't be happening!' Thought Chloe._

"Goddammit! No! Max!" She cried, "No! God, why is life so strange and cruel!? I loved her so much! She can't die! Max can't die! Someone help, please! Dammit!"

EMTs rushed into the bathroom and began to make sure Max was still alive. Once they found out that he breathing was slow and steady, they put her on oxygen and placed her on the gurney to take her to the ambulance to transport her to the local hospital. Chloe watched in complete horror and shock as they did their job. David and Joyce were standing outside the school building as well as were other students of Blackwell, watching with shocked faces when they saw not only Max being brought out, but Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson as well.

Both Nathan and Jefferson was being escorted by police, in handcuffs. Chloe followed after the EMTs down to mother and stepfather. She stood in the middle of the two of them, looking right at Max. Joyce wrapped an arm around her daughter, trying to calm her down. David had placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, knowing that she was taking this was very, very hard. Warren stood close to them, he was taking it very hard as well, he was crying about this situation.

Kate was standing next to him, trying to comfort him to the best of her abilities. Kate and Max were good friends, she was taking this really hard as well, but she wanted to make sure that the others were taken care of before she focused on herself. Victoria and the rest of the Vortex Club were in complete shock that it happened. They couldn't believe that Nathan Prescott, their friend, would do such a thing, but for Max to be an Everyday Hero for a friend; that was something Victoria couldn't easily wrap her head around. Joyce felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out to answer it after the police and EMTs left the school premises.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Joyce, it's Ryan, Max's father." A male voice answered.

"Oh, hi Ryan." Replied Joyce, and that caught Chloe's attention.

"Vanessa and I received a call from Principal Wells of Blackwell Academy." He paused, "Did our daughter really save Chloe from getting shot by a student?"

"Yes, Max did." Answered Joyce, "Chloe is taking it… hard."

"Is our baby girl dead?" Vanessa's voice came through.

"They just took her to the hospital. I'm gonna be heading up there with Chloe and wait for the news." Joyce paused, taking a deep breath, "I would suggest that you two should get on the next plane and come back to Arcadia Bay."

"We were planning on that, we already got our tickets." Ryan paused, "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Joyce said, "Until then, we'll stay with Max and watch over her."

"Thank you, Joyce." Vanessa said, "This really means a lot to us."

' _I knew that Max's parents were gonna call sometime.' Chloe paused, thinking to herself again, holding onto the notebook in her hands, 'I should read this later to find out what Max was talking about. God, if only I had the fucking power to turn back time, I could've saved her from getting hurt.'_

"You're welcome, Vanessa: Ryan." Joyce began, "Goodbye."

Joyce hung up and turned to look right at David and Chloe. Chloe wiped her tears away and glanced to look at her mother with puffy red eyes. David looked at his wife with worried eyes. She put her phone away and then hugged the both of them.

"Come on, Chloe, let's go see Max." She said.

Chloe looked at her mother and gave a small nod before they started walking. David looked at the two of them as they walked, he couldn't really get out of this because he had to help with the investigation of both Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson.

' _Max…' Thought Chloe, silently._


	2. Chapter 2: Save Chloe

Chapter 2: Save Chloe

When Joyce and Chloe arrived at the hospital's Intensive Care Unit waiting room, the Chief of Arcadia Bay Police Department stopped them and looked right at the tall girl with blue hair. He folded his arms, knowing that she had caused them a lot of trouble; but today he didn't focus on her faults, he was focused on Max and Chloe's friendship and what had happened in the bathroom of Blackwell Academy.

"Miss Chloe Price?" He asked.

"Depends on who's asking." She answered.

"No need for you to build a protective wall between us, Chloe." He paused, "You're not in trouble."

"Really?" She asked, "Then why are you talking to me then?"

"Chloe, be nice." Joyce said.

"Today, we're focusing on Miss Maxine Caulfield and what happened in that restroom in Blackwell Academy, Chloe." He spoke, "We just have to ask you a few questions about what was going on inside before, during and after Max was shot. What were you doing there when you are banned from the premises?"

"I was trying to get some help from Nathan Prescott." Chloe paused as she sat down on the chair and glanced up at the chief of police, "He told me that's where we could fucking meetup."

"I see. What kind of help were you trying to get from Nathan Prescott?" He asked.

"Money, mostly; but I heard he had some hardcore drugs." Answered Chloe.

"Ah, there you go again, Chloe." He sighed, "Anyway, let's continue on with our investigation questions. Did you know that your friend, Maxine Caulfield, was in the bathroom hiding when you were having a heated argument with Nathan Prescott, Chloe?"

"Of course I didn't! I didn't even know she had fucking returned to Arcadia Bay after leaving me." Chloe paused, her eyes filling up with tears, she was trying hard not to start crying because of Max, "I don't blame her for moving though… but I'm glad she came back though. Even though I feel like I'm gonna lose her just like many others in my fucking life."

"Do you know the reason why she saved you?" The chief asked.

"We're best friends, she said that she didn't want to see me dead or hurt." Chloe began, as her tears fell again, "Can we… stop with these questions now please? It's already bad enough that I had to watch Max get shot!"

"Yes, that was all the questions we had for you anyway, Chloe." He paused, "Thank you for your time."

He walked away from Joyce and Chloe. Chloe closed her eyes and clenched her fist tightly.

' _She better not die on me!' Chloe paused, 'Max, you are not to leave me… not like dad… or… or Rachel!'_

Joyce sat down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Chloe, I understand what you're going through." Joyce paused, "I couldn't bare to have you get shot either."

"So, you're okay with Max getting shot?" Asked Chloe, scoffing a little.

"That's not what I'm saying." Answered Joyce, "Max didn't deserve this. But, she's still that good friend that would do anything to protect her friends. Today proves that."

"I know, mom. I just-." Chloe began to say something.

"I'm sorry that you had to be in that bathroom and see it happen." She paused, "No one should see anyone get shot or harmed, and I mean it."

Chloe just stayed quiet after that. She felt a few small tears fall from the corner of her left eyelid. She glanced right over at the door when she heard someone come through. A nurse walked over to them and glanced at them.

"Joyce Madsen?" She asked.

"Yes." Answered Joyce.

"You brought your daughter, Chloe, with you, corrent?"

"I did, yes."

"This might be tough for the both of you to hear, but the doctor will come and talk about the condition of Maxie Caulfield." The nurse paused, "He'll come out shortly."

' _I have to go back there. I have to see Max!' Thought Chloe._

"I want to see Max." Chloe pleaded, standing up from where she sat "Please, let me go back there!

"Miss Price, the doctor is still looking over her test results and he needs to come talk to you before you can go back." She answered.

"Bullshit! I saw her get shot! I should be able to go back there!"

"Chloe!" Joyce yelled, "We have to trust the doctor and the nurses right now. I promise you'll be able to go back there and see Max soon."

"Your mother's right, Miss Price." The nurse paused, "As much as it pains me to see how much you are in pain because of this incident, we're still doing our job handling her with gentle care."

Chloe sighed a little and sat back down and looked out of the window, still obviously worried about the condition of Max. Chloe's mind was just thinking about Max, she couldn't lose someone else who was dear to her in her life.

"Fine." Said Chloe.

"The doctor will be the one who will tell you or I will come and tell you when it's okay for you to come back to visit her, Miss Price." The nurse said before she headed back to her post.

Chloe was quiet after the nurse said that. She wouldn't even say hello when David came over to them. She had her eyes focused on the window, just watching the cars come and go. Chloe heard David and Joyce talk, she didn't join into their conversation, she just listened to what they were saying.

"Joyce." David said, as he walked over to them.

"David." Joyce replied as she gestured to a chair next to her.

"How is Max?" He asked as he sat down next to his wife.

"We don't know yet." Paused Joyce, "The doctor is supposed to come out shortly to talk about it since Max's parents can't be here until late tomorrow."

"I see." David said.

"I thought that we would have them stay over at our place so they wouldn't have to buy one of those expensive hotel rooms."

"That's probably the best thing we can do for them right now, besides support." Replied David, wrapping his arm around Joyce's shoulders, "I just hope Max will be okay."

"I do too, David. For Chloe's sake." Joyce said, glancing over at her daughter.

Chloe folded her arms and had her back turned to them so they couldn't see the angry, yet worried look on her face. Chloe was trying to hold back her sadness and her tears, hearing them talk about having Max's parents stay with them while they were in Arcadia Bay was going to be hard for her. Ryan and Vanessa were going to see how much Chloe changed from the time the Caulfields moved, to who she was now. It scared her to what Max's parents were going to think of her now that she has a tattoo, blue hair, smokes, deals drugs and commits a few crimes.

Yet again, Max's parents are coming because of their daughter was shot at school trying to save a friend and now she's in the ICU in a hospital. Chloe felt guilty because of it, if she knew Max was there, she wouldn't have let Nathan turn that gun around. Chloe saw a small blue butterfly fly past the window. For a strange reason, it reminded her of something from her childhood and something from her friendship with Rachel Amber.

"Chloe, are you doing alright?" David asked.

"No, I'm not." Answered Chloe, trying hard not to sound angry with anyone; if she was angry with anyone, she was angry with herself.

"I know you might not accept my condolences, but I'm sorry Chloe." David said.

"At least you caught that son of a bitch, Nathan Prescott." Chloe said, "I told him he would be in a HELL a lot more trouble for shooting someone than drugs. I guess he's gonna have to learn the fucking hard way."

After a minute passes by, the door to the waiting room from the ICU rooms opens and a tall man walks through. Chloe's eyes glance over as the tall man in a lab coat and a green uniform walked in. Joyce and David gave him their attention, wanting to know Max's condition.

"Mrs. Madsen, Mr. Madsen, Miss Price, I assume?" He asked.

"Yes." David answered.

"Right. We have been told that we are allowed to tell you Miss Caulfield's condition and you will report it to her parents, is that right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Answered Joyce.

"Good."

"How is she? How is Max doing?" Chloe asked, very concernedly.

The doctor seemed to freeze when Chloe asked her question. He looked right at her and then glanced down to look at his hands.

"We were able to do the surgery to get the bullet out." He paused, "However, her health is deteriorating and we have no clue why."

"What?!" Chloe's eyes widened, now she felt even more guilty.

"Being under our care for a little while might be able to save her, but I cannot make any promises." The doctor paused, "I will let you go back there to visit with Miss Caulfield."

The doctor stood up and left the room. Chloe's eyes were still widened, but her tears fell. She couldn't believe what she heard. The doctor's words would haunt her.

' _I can't believe this is happening! I can't do anything but just sit here and watch as it fucking happens!' Thought Chloe._

"Chloe, you wanted to go see Max." Joyce paused, "Y-You should go see her."

Chloe glanced over to look at her mother who was almost in tears. Chloe knew that her mom was the one who had to call Ryan back with this news. She could already hear Ryan and Vanessa's hearts breaking. But, what kind of parents' hearts wouldn't break if they heard their child was slowly dying and there was a slight chance that they would survive? Chloe stood up and opened the door to the ICU rooms and began walking towards Room 14, the room they had put Max in.


	3. Chapter 3: Save Arcadia Bay

Chapter 3: Save Arcadia Bay

When Chloe reached the room, she almost lost it completely. But, she held it together, for Max. She entered Max's room, noticing that Max was still out cold from the loss of blood and the surgery. Chloe pulled the seat that was next to the bed a little closer so she was able to grab Max's cold hand, seeing the different medical equipment Max was hooked up to: oxygen, feeding, heart rate and blood pressure, and several others.

"Hey, Max." Chloe paused, "It's Chloe."

Chloe still had tears in her eyes, but she had calmed down a little after she saw Max. Chloe sighed a little, trying to think of something to say to Max. She stayed quiet for a little while as she tried to think of something, she still had Max's notebook on her lap. Max slowly and carefully turned her head after she heard Chloe's voice, but she still remained asleep.

' _I still haven't read this yet, I should probably do that.' Thought Chloe, 'Oh my god, she knows I'm here because her head turned over towards me! I'm gonna let her rest for a little bit longer and let her wake up when she's ready.'_

Chloe still held onto Max's hand with one hand and began flipping through the pages of the notebook with the other. Chloe began reading what Max had written down on those filled pages. There was the day Max learned she had a power of turning back time after she saved Chloe from getting shot to when Max was kidnapped by Mark Jefferson and taken down to the Dark Room. But, there was something that got to Chloe. She read a part about how Rachel Amber was a victim of Jefferson and Nathan's sick plan and she was killed and buried in the junkyard.

' _Max, is this what you meant by me dying over-and-over again?' She asked herself, 'No… Not Rachel too! No!'_

Chloe continued to read what Max had written. The next thing that caught her attention was David saving Max in the Dark Room from Mark Jefferson and how the two sides would've played out if she chose to tell the truth or lie about what happened to Chloe.

' _So, my step-ass isn't that bad of a guy after all…' She paused, 'I guess I've just been misjudging David.'_

The next thing that caught Chloe's attention was the storm that was created by Max's power and how Max was faced with a two choices, either to sacrifice Chloe and save Arcadia Bay like Chloe told Max to do, or sacrifice Arcadia Bay and Chloe lives. Chloe couldn't even imagine the size of the storm that Max talked about in her notebook. Reading this, left Chloe speechless. She believed that her best friend, Maxine Caulfield, had the power to go back in time, or Chloe would've been dead a long time ago.

"God Max." Whispered Chloe, "That must…that must've been awful for you. I'm sorry."

"Y-You finally read it…" Muttered Max, softly.

Now, that caught Chloe's attention, she glanced down to look at Max who was waking up slowly. Chloe sighed a little in relief, she smiled as she put the notebook down.

"Max, you're awake!" Spoke Chloe.

"H-How long have you been here, Chloe?" Max asked.

"I got back here about five minutes ago, but I've been here at the hospital for about an fourty minutes." She paused, "My mom and step-father are out in the waiting room."

"I see."

"Everyone at Blackwell were so fucking shocked when they saw Nathan and Jefferson come out in handcuffs." Said Chloe, "But, they all seemed to be worried when they saw you come out on the gurney."

"Really? I'm glad that Jefferson's in jail." Max paused, "As for Nathan, he was just being used for Jefferson's sick game."

"That's what I got from your detailed notes." Chloe replied.

"God, I feel so horrible that I made everyone in Blackwell worry." Spoke Max, with a small sigh.

"It's not like you did it intentionally, Max." Chloe paused, "But I'm pretty sure that Warren and Kate will come and visit you."

"They are great friends, I'm glad that I could've met them." Max said.

Chloe looked at her friend when she said "could've". Did Max know her health was killing her? Or was it something else that was trying to kill her?

"Max, the doctor told me that you're not doing well." Chloe spoke, grimly.

"I know, Chloe." Max paused, "I don't want it to happen, but… I think it might be better to keep this power away if I did die."

Chloe's eyes widened a bit when she heard Max say that. She wouldn't let Max think like that, she wouldn't let Max die! It wasn't going to happen, not on Chloe's watch.

"Fuck that! No! No way! You are my number one priority right now. You are all that matters to me." Said Chloe, not realising that it sparked a memory in Max's head.

"Chloe…" Paused Max, taking a deep breath in after she saw that memory again, "Chloe, that's what I said what you told me to use that picture and just let you die."

"It was?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Max." Chloe paused, she couldn't believe she was about to lose her childhood best friend, life was not going to take Max from her, "I just wish we can go back to the times when we dressed as pirates!"

"We should've taken control of Arcadia Bay then, Chloe." Max said with a smile.

"Please don't turn this into a joking matter, Max." Chloe paused, "Not only have I been told you're dying, I learned that Rachel has been dead all this time!"

"I'm sorry, you have to find it out like that, Chloe." Max gave Chloe's hand a gentle squeezed, "But, I found out a way to save both you and Arcadia Bay."

"By sacrificing yourself... I'd rather be the one with a fucking bullet in my gut, not you… never you." Chloe said, leaning her head against the safety bar, "Dammit, Max… I can't wrap my head around why you would do that for me, for Arcadia Bay!"

Max carefully sat up after she placed her left hand against the side of Chloe's head, she leaned her head close to Chloe's forehead and she gently kissed Chloe's forehead. Chloe blinked a little in surprise as she felt Max lean back and laid back down. She looked at her friend straight in the eye.

"It's because I really care about you and the place that we share a lot of memories in, Chloe." Max answered, "I know that what you read in there, you are all I cared about and still care about."

"Did you just-?" Began Chloe before she saw a smile on Max's face, blushing a little "O-Okay?"

"You skimmed past the part where I wrote when I said that I kissed you, didn't you?" Max replied.

"I-I thought I read that right." Said Chloe, "And, you didn't think I was joking?"

"Maybe I was at first." Max answered, "But, I kinda wanted to see what your face would look like if I did."

"Damn, you're really hardcore, Max." Chloe replied, with a small smile, "I have a feeling I said that."

"I think you might have said something like that." Max said.

"I guess we really showed Arcadia Bay what to be afraid of the Great and Powerful Maxine Caulfield and her fucking best friend, Chloe Price?"

"You guessed it."

"Hella!" Chloe paused, "Looks like I get more brownie points."

Max grinned a little, trying to refrain from laughing. She kept ahold of Chloe's hand as she looked up to look at her.

"Welcome home again, Max." Chloe said.

"D-Despite going through all of this shit?" Max asked.

"You're still the same Maxine Caulfield I've always known." Chloe answered, "Even going through all of this shit: past, present and future."

"Glad to hear that." Replied Max.

"And I'm sure that all of Arcadia Bay remembers you the same way, Max." Chloe said.

Max smiled a little bit brighter before she glanced up at the ceiling of the room, thinking back to that time when she went so far back in time that she managed to stop William from getting into a tragic car accident, but it was Chloe who got into a car accident and her body was slowly killing her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Chloe asked.

"Huh?" Max began before she sighed a little, "Oh, just thinking back to one of the realities that I managed to go back to."

"Which one?" Chloe questioned.

"The one when I used the picture of us when we were thirteen, making pancakes with your dad." Answered Max.

"Oh." Chloe replied, "That one."

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

"You shouldn't be sorry for that, Max." Chloe said, "You couldn't control it from happening."

"But I was being stupid and thought I could save you if I saved William." Max paused, "I was blind… I should've known that wasn't going to work."

"Max, don't fret."

"Chloe, you should know me." Max paused, "I worry."

"I know." Chloe replied with a small smile, "I think that's why we've been friends for so long, Max."

"We really do balance each other out, Chloe." Max said.

Chloe noticed how tired Max looked, it showed in her eyes.

"Are you getting tired?" She asked.

"Maybe a little." Max answered.

"It looks like you are." Chloe paused, "Just wanting to let you know."

"Thanks for watching my back, Chloe." Said Max.

"Well, you know I can say the same about you, Max." Chloe replied.

Chloe had a gut feeling that this was going to be the last night she was going to be able to talk to Max like this. She bent down and gently gave Max a quick kiss.

"Thought I might do that before I left you." Chloe said.

"You better not leave me until I'm asleep, Chloe." Max replied, she didn't seem to care that Chloe kissed her.

"Of course, Max. There's no way in hell I will leave you. And all of Arcadia Bay will be here waiting for you to wake up." Chloe said, seeing the tiredness look in her friend's eyes again, "I'll just stop talking so you can fall asleep."

Max smiled a little before she closed her eyes and slowly began to fall asleep. Chloe sat there close to the side of Max's bedside as she watched her friend fall right back asleep. Chloe began thinking about that gut feeling, she knew that it was bad, but she couldn't tell what it meant.

' _What the fuck is this feeling? What the hell is it trying to tell me?" Chloe asked herself._


	4. Chapter 4: Message to Bears

Chapter 4: Message to Bears

The next day, Chloe sat up in her room on the edge of her bed, smoking a cigarette. It had been twenty-four hours since she had witnessed her best friend getting allot by the most pathetic, but terrifying, man she had come a crossed. Today was also the day that Max's parents were coming to see her and they would be staying with them; which Chloe wasn't ready for. But, was she really ready for anything after Rachel went missing?

"Chloe, David and I are heading out to get Ryan and Vanessa from the airport." Paused Joyce, calling her daughter from the stairwell, "We'll be back later. Don't cause any trouble while we're gone."

"Yes, mom." Replied Chloe.

"We hopefully won't be too long." Joyce said before Chloe heard the door close.

Chloe placed the butt of the cigarette against her mouth and took a deep breath in before she took the cigarette away from her lips and exhaled the vapor of unhealthy smoke. Chloe glanced over to look at her cell phone, waiting for a call or a text from Warren. He told her that he was going to visit Max since Chloe couldn't be there until later that day after Max's parents get "settled" in.

Chloe was just really restless, she didn't know how long she could just sit there and wait. She needed to see Max. Chloe's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell phone vibrate. She placed her cigarette in the ashtray before she picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hey, Warren." Answered Chloe, "How's Max doing today?"

"Hello, Chloe." Began Warren, "The nurses told me that she's been sleeping most of the morning because of a rough night with pain where incision is. But, she was awake when Kate and I saw her which was about ten minutes ago."

"I see. Is she at least… comfortable?" Asked Chloe, really worried.

"From what she told us, she is." Warren answered.

"That's good to hear, at least she is."

"Hey Chloe?" Warren asked, his voice sounding a little grim and saddened all of the sudden.

"Yeah?" Questioned Chloe, confused about why he would ask her about something, but keep it hidden until she answered with a question of her own.

"Is… is it true that Max is dying?" Asked Warren, it sounded like he was trying hard not to start crying.

Chloe blinked a little, how did he find out? Maybe the nurses informed both Warren and Kate of the possibility.

"I don't want it to happen." Said Warren.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one on this fucking boat." Chloe paused, " There's nothing we can do except sit, watch and wait as this shit plays out. I… I don't want Max to die, Warren. She's the last thing that's most important in my life and I would-."

"I know, Chloe." He paused, "None of us want it to happen. I'm surprised that Kate's staying strong through this."

"Sounds like her." Chloe agreed, "What about the rest of Blackwell Academy? Do you know if anyone, besides you and Kate, who've come to visit Max? Or, are they all being cowardly bitches who refuse to come and visit her?"

"Yeah, actually." Answered Warren, "Everyone in the fucking Vortex Club have come up, at least once. Which is kinda surprising for one of their leaders."

"You mean that snobby bitch, Victoria?" Chloe questioned, "Why am I even questioning it? Of course it is!"

"You find it surprising, too, huh?"

"Hella, I do!" Paused Chloe, laying down against the bed, "I guess it's still a sweet gesture, even though some of them, I heard, didn't like Max."

"It's kinda surprising what these kind of situations do to people. And I agree, Chloe." Warren paused, "Have her parents flown in yet?"

"Not yet. My mom and David went to the airport to pick them up, since they are gonna be staying here with us for a little while." Answered Chloe, playing with her fingers as she talked, "So, I have the entire fuckibg shithole, for a house, to myself."

"That doesn't sound too bad though."

"Mom told me not to cause too much trouble while they are gone and I'm gonna listen for once in my goddamn life."

"That's probably a good idea." Replied Warren, "Well, I should get going, I have some science homework to finish. Talk to you later, Chloe. Text me after you see Max, just to keep me posted on what's going on and I'll keep Kate informed."

"Of course it's fucking science homework for you." Chloe joked, "Alright Science Boy, I'll keep you in the loop."

"Sweet, bye then." Paused Warren, "And _may the force be with you_."

"Goodbye, Warren. Talk to you later." Replied Chloe, rolling her eyes at the sudden _Star Wars_ reference.

After that, Chloe hung up and placed her phone on her stomach as she grabbed her cigarette from the ashtray and pulled her lighter out of her back pocket. After two strikes, she was able to relight her cigarette. Chloe placed the butt against her lips as she put her lighter back in her back pocket.

Chloe couldn't think of anything else to do, besides to go against the clear and set rules that Joyce had in place just to go up to the hospital to see Max. But, she didn't. She just laid there, smoking her half burnt cigarette. Right next to her was Max's notebook that had full detailed notes on the events that happened before Max used a photo to come back to this time.

' _Max, I still can't stop thinking about everything I read, everything you had to fucking go through.' Chloe thought to herself, 'That notebook hold several mysteries that I might not be able to understand without you.'_

…

After about being alone for three hours, Chloe heard the doors open. She knew that Joyce and David returned home with their guests of honor, Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield.

"Chloe, we're home with Max's parents." Joyce said, waiting for her daughter to reply, "Chloe, are you home?"

"Yes, mom, I am home." Chloe paused, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay. While she's finishing up getting ready." Joyce paused, "Would you two like some lemonade?"

"That sounds nice, thank you Joyce." Vanessa answered, thanking their host and hostess for their hospitality.

Up in Chloe's room, she walked over to her closet to find her black jacket. She tried to ignite looking at the clothes that Rachel Amber had left. Chloe found her jacket and began putting it on, she wanted to hide the tattoo a little bit longer from Max's parents. After she put in her jacket, she walked over to the edge of her bed and began putting on her boots. She looked at herself in the mirror from there.

"Damn, I feel and look like a fucking slob." Chloe cursed under her quiet breath, "Oh well, I guess."

Chloe stood up and headed down the stairs to the dining room, seeing Joyce talk with Ryan and Vanessa at the table; while David was looking at the outside from the sliding glass door. Chloe walked over to the table.

"Well, here are some faces I haven't seen in years." She said.

The sound of Chloe's voice made the three adults sitting at the table jump.

"Chloe!" Cried out Joyce, "Are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

"Goodness, Chloe!" Vanessa paused, getting up from her chair, "You startled us!"

"I've been told it's one of my specialties." Replied Chloe.

"Come over here and give me a hug, you." Paused Vanessa, "And I have to say I like the color of your hair."

"Thanks, at least someone does." Chloe answered, walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"We're very sorry that you were in the same room with Max, Chloe." Ryan said softly.

"I told Max yesterday when I saw her in the hospital that 'I would rather be the one with a fucking bullet in my gut'."

"Chloe, language!" Snapped Joyce.

"Sorry, mom…" Mumbled Chloe under her breath, "If you guys wanted to go see Max, I would suggest you start heading before visiting hours end."

"That's right. Are you ready, Vanessa?" Asked Ryan, noticing his wife nod her head, he glanced over to look at Chloe, "Are you gonna come up with us, Chloe, or are you gonna stay here?"

"I'm going up." Said Chloe, answering his question. "But, I can always take my own car if you both needed to come back a little bit earlier from seeing Max."

"I'm fine with either one." Answered Ryan.

"Chloe, just go with them." David paused, his voice sounding a bit rough, "We don't need the police knocking at our door at two in-the-morning!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Chloe sighed, very angry at the tone of voice David gave her.

It was obvious, she wasn't David's biggest fan right note. Well, was she ever her step- father's fan in the first place? No. No, she wasn't.

…..

After spending about two hours up at the ICU with Max: Ryan, Vanessa and Chloe walked into the house, they had smelt something good cooking; something that Ryan and Vanessa hadn't had in a long time.

"Tonight's a free Two Whales Dinner dinner special for everyone." Joyce said, "I hope it will help cheer you up."

"That would help us celebrate that Max is doing a little better." Vanessa said.

"That's great to hear!" Joyce paused, "I'm glad that Max is getting better."

"We are too." Ryan replied.

"I think Chloe's way more than happy." Joyce said, looking right at her daughter, "Just look at that smile. My, I haven't seen that smile on years!"

"Are you trying to make me feel embarrassed, mom?" Asked Chloe.

"I'm your mother, it's my job." Answered Joyce, "Well, dinner's just about done, go ahead and sit at the table.

' _Great. I fucking love you, too, mom!' Chloe said to herself, sarcastically._

Ryan, Vanessa, David and Chloe walked over to the table and started eating when Joyce brought over the food. They all talked for a while (well, Chloe was listening, trying to avoid taking). After that, Chloe walked up to her room and got ready for the night. However, Chloe's bad vibe was chewing at her once again. She thought that medicating herself might do the trick, until she found out that she didn't have anymore.

"Dammit, I ran out!" She hissed quietly.

Instead, she lit another cigarette and began smoking that until she felt tired enough to actually go and see if she could actually sleep. She actually was way too tired to smoke anymore of her cigarette or think. She put her cigarette in the ashtray, scraping the lit ash away. She laid down and glanced up at the ceiling of her room, slowly managing to fall asleep. But, something kept trying to wake her up and it wasn't working.


	5. Chapter 5: Obscales

Chapter 5: Obstacles

Late that night, Chloe awoke to the sound of her cell phone vibrating. She growled softly as she reached to grab it from the small desk next to her bed.

' _Ugh, it's two in-the-fucking-morning!' She thought to herself, ' Who the fuck is calling me?'_

She glanced at the bright screen in front of her face, seeing who was calling her. The number seemed to be familiar… too familiar.

' _It's... the hospital. Why the hell would they be calling me?' Chloe thought to herself, she was getting really worried and nervous about answering this call._

Without too much hesitation, she clicked on the green circle to answer the incoming call.

"Hello?" She asked in a low, quiet voice so she wouldn't be able to wake anyone up.

"Chloe Price, this is the doctor at the Intensive Care Unit who's taking care of your friend, Max Caulfield." A deep male voice came through on the other line, "We need you to come up to the hospital as soon as possible."

Chloe snapped up awake after she heard his voice and what he said, she actually sat up and to where she would be facing her door. The way he made it sound wasn't good, her bad vibe was returning.

"What's going on?" She asked, "Why are you telling me this? You… you should call her parents."

"She wants you to be the first one to come, she asked us to call you." He paused, "After you get here, we'll call them. Right now, Max needs you, Chloe."

"I'll… I'll be there soon." Chloe said.

"Thank you, Chloe." He replied, "She's what?! Give her some more oxygen! Hurry, Chloe, she doesn't have a lot of time!"

After that, the line went dead and Chloe hung up. She grabbed her boots and put them on before she headed down the stairs to grab her car keys and black jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" David asked, before Chloe turned to look at him.

"David, I have no time for this! The hospital just called me. Max needs me!" She answered.

"Is that so? Proof, now." He demanded, with his arms folded across his chest.

"David, I'm not lying about this." She paused, showing him the hospital's number was the last call, "Max is… dying. She wants me there! She needs me there!"

"Do you want me to wake her parents up or your mother?" He asked.

"Give them some more time." Chloe paused, grabbing her car keys and jacket, "The doctor told me that he would call when I got back into her room."

…..

Chloe parked her truck in the parking lot and was escorted inside by security when she told them what business she was needed to go to. Chloe heard up to the second floor and towards the ICU, where a nurse waited for her. She was told to wear a mask, which Chloe did and then she was taken back into Max's room.

Chloe's eyes widened when she saw how many new things Max was hooked up to. Now, Chloe knew that she was going to lose Max and Nathan's charge was going to change from attempted murder to manslaughter. Max turned to look at her when she walked into the room. Chloe placed her hands to her mouth, trying to fight off the tears that were forming and threatening to fall at any given moment.

Chloe looked like she was about to lose it. Seeing Max like this and in this much pain made her wish that she had Max's time power, so none of this would've happened to her; it would be how like it should have been in the first place: Chloe being the one getting shot and killed.

"Oh my god, Max-!" She tried hard not to say it too loud, "This shouldn't happen like this."

"Ch-Chloe." Said Max very weakly and quietly.

"Max, please, time travel back!" Chloe paused taking out the picture of the blue butterfly on the bucket from her jacket pocket; at this point, Chloe was in tears, "Use this photo to go back to the time when you took it. But this time, please accept our true fate: let it be me who gets shot. Like how out should be."

Max glanced at the photo in Chloe's hands after Chloe came to sit down in the chair next to the right beside and shook her head.

"Fuck it, Max!" Paused Chloe, "Please, stop being stubborn and just do it! For me, please!"

Max glanced up to look at Chloe, she shook her head again before she gave Chloe a small smile. Chloe dropped the picture, knowing there was nothing she could do to change Max's mind. Chloe closed her eyes before she took Max's deathly cold hand.

"Ch-Chloe, pl-please don't… pl-please don't cry for me." Max said softly.

"How can I even I already know that you're gonna accept death?" She paused, opening up her eyes, glancing down at her friend, "This isn't our fate, Max."

"Y-You're right, it isn't." Paused Max, answering to the best of her abilities, she was also sounding wheezy and breathy, "H-However, I-I'll still-live on… a-as long as yo-you won't f-for-forget me, Chloe."

"Never." Paused Chloe, "I'll never forget you, Max. You are just one of the best things in my fucking life."

"I-I'm glad t-to hear that." Replied Max, feeling a few years rolling down her cheeks, "I-I th-think I understand how you feel, Ch-Chloe. I-I just w-wish I h-had time to say g-goodbye to e-everyone; b-but, I don't h-have much t-time left to do that."

"Max." Paused Chloe, "Why did you have the doctor call me over your parents? I'm a fucking nobody!"

"Y-You're my friend, Chloe." Began Max, "I wanted m-my l-last memory to be about u-us. I w-wanted to be w-with you, Chloe."

"Max, I'll stay with you." Paused Chloe, looking at her, tears still streamed down her cheeks, "I will always stay with you. You're my hero, Max. And you better wait for me, unless I get sent to Hell."

"T-Then, we'll go t-to Hell to-together, Chloe."

Chloe's heart was already heavy and weak from all of this. She wasn't ready to let her best friend go, let alone say goodbye. She moved the mask down before she gently bent over the safety rail and kissed Max gently and softly. To her surprisement, she had felt Max kids her in return before she pulled away. Chloe covered her mouth back up.

"I thought I would do that before I didn't get the chance-." Chloe stopped there, feeling more of her salty tears roll down from her eyelids.

"I u-understand, Chloe. I-It was p-probably a g-good time t-to do it t-too." Paused Max, "I'll always love you, C-Chloe. S-See you around."

Max's head fell to the side that was facing Chloe, her eyes began closing on each other as her breathing came to a stop with one last exhale of warm air. The heart monitor started to beep as the line went straight. Chloe's eyes widened again, she couldn't believe she had witnessed her best friend DIE right in front of her. Max's hand laxed up in Chloe's hand.

"Max-!" Chloe yelled, hearing the elongated beep coming from the monitor, "Max!"

Chloe lowered herself to the ground on her knees. She wrapped her arm around Max's hand before she leaned her head against her arm, feeling her tears fall endlessly.

"Max! God, please, no! Not her!" She said through her tears.

David, Joyce, Ryan and Vanessa came running into the room after they heard Chloe's cry and the beeping monitor coming from the nurses station. Vanessa noticed that one of them was all blue and everything was quickly going down to zero. She fell to her knees when she saw that it was Room 14, the room that Max was in.

Ryan stopped to help her up as they followed after David and Joyce. Ryan and Vanessa went to the opposite side from where Chloe was. Vanessa began crying into her husband's chest after she had saw her daughter lying dead. Ryan looked down to look at Max, seeing her at peace. Sure, Ryan was grieving about her death, but he knew that the memories they shared with her would be what kept Max alive in their lives.

"Not our baby girl." Spoke Vanessa through her tears.

"God, why?!" Chloe began, turning her face to the side so she would be looking up at Max's face, "I loved her so much! And now… you've taken one of the remaining things I care about in my life!"

The doctor came in and turned off all of the medical equipment, with Ryan and Vanessa's consent first. He stood in front of them. Joyce's head was against David's shoulder, his arm around her. Both of them were also in tears.

"I am sorry that I must be burdened to bring you this tragic news about your loved one, your daughter, your friend. Maxine Caulfield has passed away, being with the one person she wanted to spend her final moments with, Chloe Price." The doctor paused, "I am sorry that we were unable to heal her from her pain. All we could have done for her was make her comfortable in these final hours in her young life."

Chloe closed her eyes again. She didn't want to hear him speak any more, it was just too much for her. Chloe was trying to figure out how she was going to tell Warren and Kate without falling apart in front of them.

"Max…" Chloe said softly to herself.

"We have to transport her to the mortuary now. We unfortunately have to send you out into the waiting room and wait for the body to come out so you can follow." He paused, "Chloe, you should be next to her parents, since you two were very, very close."

Chloe glanced up to look at him before she looked at Max. Her heart aching, feeling like someone was stabbing her in the chest. She stood up, watching Ryan and Vanessa gently kissing Max's forehead.. Chloe waited for them to be done and out of the room with the doctor, her mother and stepfather before she bent over the safety rail and gently kissed Max on the lips.

"See you soon, Max." She replied before she turned to walk out of the room, still in tears.

"I am sorry for your loss." A nurse would say as they walked by.

…

That morning at Blackwell Academy, Warren and Kate were sitting in their science class. He was more that happy that he was able to make a new friend, even with what's been going on with Max. They were taking with Ms. Grant about their science project, having no idea about what had happened. Everyone heard the intercom go off, so they stopped what they were doing just to pay attention.

"Teachers, staff and students of Blackwell Academy, this is Principal Wells." He paused, "I'm interrupting your learning time to bring you some terrible and tragic news."

Warren looked right at Kate, not liking the way Wells said that. It didn't appear that Kate did either.

"Early this morning; Blackwell Academy's Everyday Hero, Max Caulfield passed away in her ICU room surrounded by her parents, loved ones and her childhood friend." He paused, "Her parents called to inform me of Max's sudden passing. As principal of Blackwell, I wish to extend my hand out and help them through this trying and difficult time in their lives."

Warren and Kate's eyes widened when they heard that.

' _That can't be right.' Warren thought, 'Max looked okay when me and Kate saw her yesterday!'_

' _It can't be… not Max.' Thought Kate._

"I suggest you all Try to help out in whatever way you can." Principal Wells paused, "Max's parents will be here cleaning the stuff out of her dorm room. That is all. I do hope you will all forgive me for being the bearer of this terrible, terrible news."

After that, everyone in the science room kept glancing at each other. Max. Grant looked at each student individually, noticing the horrified look on everyone's faces. Even Ms. Grant felt that pain of losing a student, a very bright student, who tried to be a friend to everyone she met.

It also looked like Victoria and her girls felt the same pain as everyone in the same room after they heard the announcement. Victoria was actually shedding a few tears. Kate glanced over and stood up. She casually walked over to Victoria and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Victoria, Max wouldn't want any of us to cry for her." She said softly, in a calming voice.

"That's easy for you to say!" Victoria paused, "You were good friends with Max, Kate. Me? I just made fun of her and the way she took pictures. I was being so rude to her the day she got fucking shot, Kate! You have no idea how guilty I feel right now!"

"You're right, Victoria." Began Kate, "I don't. But, maybe if we became friends, I might be able to help you."

Victoria huffed a little, it wasn't anything rude. It was like she was realizing something.

"You really have hung around Max, Kate, you've learned how to make friends so easily." Said Victoria, "Thank you, Kate. I really needed to hear that. I'm thankful to hear that I have more people here at Blackwell that I can talk to."

"You're welcome, Victoria."

"But, there is something that I'm gonna say now if anyone cares to listen." She paused, "I'm sorry, everyone. And, I'm sorry, Max."

"Victoria, I think that's one of the best things that anyone has heard these past few days." Ms. Grant spoke, "And I'm sure Max would accept your apology."

Warren looked at Kate before he lowered his head, feeling something wet roll down his cheeks. Warren's heart was hurting after hearing that terrible news about his best friend at Blackwell dying, he just couldn't take it.


	6. Chapter 6: Spanish Sahara

Chapter 6: Spanish Sahara

Chloe was sitting on the bench next to the lighthouse. She was looking out at the sea as the sun was slowly setting down against the waves. In her right hand was the butterfly picture, she glanced down at it, feeling the breeze pick up.

"I guess you won't be needing this anymore, Max." Chloe said, taking the picture in both hands, going to tare it.

Chloe struggled to do it, her hands began shaking and her eyes began filling up with tears again. She let go of the picture with her left hand, she couldn't get herself to tare the picture. She put the picture back in her jacket pocket as she cried into her hand.

"Dammit, I can't tare it." Chloe paused, "I can't get myself to fucking do it!"

Chloe sighed a little, thinking about what happened earlier that day and what the next few days were going to be like. She was trying to keep a clear head, but all she could think about were both Rachel and Max. Tomorrow was the funeral for the proper burial for Rachel Amber, while tonight was a public candlelight vigil, that was being held outside the front doors of Blackwell Academy, for Maxine Caulfield. Chloe sighed again as she stood up from the bench and looked out towards the horizon again before she headed back to her car to head home to get ready for the vigil.

Chloe was wearing Max's braclet that the nurses' gave her after they were escorted out of the hospital room after Max died earlier that morning. She looked right over as she drove past Blackwell before she turned to focus back on the road. Chloe felt remorse for both Ryan and Vanessa, they had lost their most prized possession that day and they will be swarmed with people for the next few weeks, here in Arcadia Bay and back in Seattle.

…

One of the detectives came to hold a small interview with both Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott. Three correctional officers stood in the same room as the detective and two convicted criminals. Jefferson and Nathan had their handcuffs attached to the large steel table so they wouldn't lash out at the detective.

"Alright boys, there's several things we have to talk about." Paused the detective, taking a sip of his coffee from his thermos, "We managed to find that "Dark Room" of yours."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Replied Jefferson.

"Oh really, Jefferson? We have evidence that you've been in there." He paused, "Those files and we've found our missing friend, Miss Rachel Amber, dead in the junkyard. You are are in deep trouble, Jefferson; and so are you, Prescott."

"Why should I care? I already know I'm gonna be in jail for attempted murder." Said Nathan, looking guilty.

"Prescott, that brings us to our next manor of business." The detective spoke, making sure that both Nathan and Jefferson were looking at him, "Unfortunately, Miss Caulfield passed away from her injuries early this morning. The hospital called us to report her sudden passing."

Nathan's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that his charges were going to change now that Max was dead.

"No! This can't be happening." He paused, "Oh my god! I fucking killed her?! I fucking killed Max Caulfield?!"

….

Chloe had parked in the parking lot of the academy and slowly got out. Tonight was the candlelight vigil for everyone to remember the great times and remember the fun memories with Max. Chloe wasn't one for sappy emotions, but this time was different. She made it to the stairs in front of the school building where she saw Principal Wells talking to both Ryan and Vanessa.

She carefully sat down on the second to the top stair. She was the only one outside, right now at least. But, Chloe really didn't mind the lonely atmosphere at the moment. If she wouldn't get in trouble she would pull out a rolled up substance that was wrapped in paper and start smoking that.

"Hey, Chloe." A familiar male voice said to the left of her; Chloe turned to looked right at the person who greeted her.

"Hey, science boy." Joked Chloe, "Thanks for coming, Warren. Max would appreciate that you are the second one to show."

"I know. Kate will be here soon." He paused, "I'm sorry to hear about, Max. I-It's hard news to handle."

"I'm sorry as well, to you." Replied Chloe.

"Were you there when it happened?" Warren asked.

"I was there when she died. I watched her die, Warren." She answered.

"That makes this ten times… more like a hundred times harder for you, Chloe." Paused Warren, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I-It's just something I can't and WON'T fucking forget, all of this unnecessary shit that happened to Max." She began, taking a breath, "Nathan Prescott had that fucking gun pointed at me and after he saw Max he fucking shot her. It should've been me, Warren. I should've been the one with the fucking bullet in my gut."

"You're hurting much more than any of us, except her parents; they are on the same level as you are, Chloe." He paused, "And no one should ever be shot, and I mean NO one."

"I know, Warren." She sighed, "They just lost their only child, the person whom they loved as much as I did."

"They know and you should know that you have people here to support you."

"Thanks." She said after she heard people talking, "Sounds like we are going to be starting at any time."

"Sounds like it." Replied Warren.

Chloe stood up and looked at the large group of people gathering in front of the school's front doors. All of Blackwell Academy was out of their dorm rooms, everyone was here to support Chloe, Ryan and Vanessa, and to remember Max for who she was in life and to keep those positive memories inside their hearts forever. Chloe kept glancing from person-to-person, seeing how many people were there, she felt herself start to tear up because of all of this support from all of Arcadia Bay. Joyce and David came up to her and they waited for Principal Wells, Ryan and Vanessa to come out.

' _All of these people are here for you, Max.' Thought Chloe, 'I know that you don't like a lot of attention. But, tonight, we're here in your memory. And I can tell you're smiling, because I can feel it.'_

….

The next morning was the gravesite service for Rachel Amber. Chloe went because she still loved Rachel and she really cared for that friendship she had with her. She felt guilty that she wasn't able to find her herself either. Chloe's heart was aching for the knowledge and loss of both Rachel and Max. Chloe watched as the service carried on, her eyes were looking right at Rachel's casket that was closed. She wiped her tears to the side when some fell from her eyelids. Others from Blackwell Academy were there, paying their respects for Rachel. Chloe was glad that both Nathan and Jefferson were both in jail; she wanted them to pay for what they did to the two people she cared and who were very dear to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe saw a figure of a doe, standing distantly from the gravesite. She remembered seeing something in Max's notebook about a ghostly doe. She smiled a little feeling like she was being comforted, which was a feeling that she didn't know she could understand for so long. She felt a few tears stream down her cheeks when she felt that sudden warm and comfort feeling. After the service was done she headed down to her car where she saw someone she knew all too well, waiting for her.

"Frank, what are you doing next to my car?" She asked.

The tall man looked down at her, he wasn't being intimidating like he normally acts. He began petting his dog who sat down at his feet.

"I came here to talk, Chloe." He answered.

"Really? About what?" She asked, standing her guard just in case he was lying.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your friend Max, and about what happened to Rachel." He paused, "I'm gonna let you off the hook, Chloe, you don't have to pay me back."

Chloe blinked a little. She didn't believe him, she couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. She looked in his eyes, the look within them was genuine and very trustworthy. She smirked a little and gave a small nod.

"You're not a bad guy, Frank." Chloe replied.

"I learned it from the best" He replied, glancing up to look at Rachel's grave, "Like how you learned from Max."

"I guess." Chloe replied, "I just… I still can't believe that they're dead."

"It'll take some time to settle in, Chloe." Paused Frank, "For now, I would focus on you and what you're gonna do in life now."

"Thank you for the advice, Frank." Chloe replied, watching the casket being lowered in the ground.

"You have been through hell and back these last few days, Chloe." Said Frank, "You should probably head home so you don't get in trouble with your step-ass. I'll see you around, Chloe."

"Thank you again, Frank." Paused Chloe, "See you around."

…..

Two days have past since the time traveling, Everyday Hero: Maxine Caulfield, had passed away in that isolated room in the Intensive Care Unit in front of her childhood best friend, Chloe Price. Today was the day, Max would finally be laid down to rest. Right now was the viewing service for her. Chloe sighed a little, holding onto the picture of her and Max when they were thirteen; the last picture William took. She looked out to see almost EVERYONE in Arcadia Bay had come to show their love, pay their respects, show their support and say their final goodbyes to Max. Ryan glanced to look at Chloe, seeing the sad look on her face.

"Chloe, why don't you be the head of the line." He said, "It's a little too much for us right now. And, I think Max would want you too."

She turned to look at him. He was… willing to be the second in line? Chloe shrugged a little and walked over to the head of the line that was next to the open head casket with body of her best friend. Ryan and Vanessa scooted down before Principal Wells from Blackwell Academy walked over to the casket. He noticed the peaceful look on Max's face.

"My condolences for your loss, Chloe." He paused, "I know that she was a good to you."

"Are you trying to make me cry even more?" Chloe asked, "Sorry, I know what you mean."

"I understand, Chloe. Forgive me for asking." He said before he walked down the line to talk to Max's parents.

The next few people to come up happened to be Nathan Prescott's family. Chloe looked at them and then back to Max. Nathan's father was angry and yet sad at the same time.

"I knew I shouldn't have shown him where to get a gun!" He hissed quietly, "I'm sorry that you had to see that. This girl didn't deserve to get shot and killed by my own fucking son!"

"Mr. Prescott, it was my fault that I got Nathan angry." Paused Chloe, glancing to look at him, "I didn't know he had a gun on him."

"No one can expect these things, girl." He replied.

"I guess not." Said Chloe, feeling a hand on her shoulder that wasn't his hand; it was something coming from behind her.

Chloe turned to look behind her, but she couldn't see anything. That feeling of something against her shoulder was still there, her right shoulder felt warm.

"Again, I'm sorry for your loss." He said as he walked away with his family.

Chloe watched as they began to talk with Ryan and Vanessa. She turned her head to look at Max. Chloe smiled a little, seeing Max at peace made her heart warm up, even though she still couldn't believe that Max was gone. Whatever was against her shoulder was going away slowly, Chloe placed a hand against her shoulder. The next three people to come up were Victoria and her right and left hand girls. Chloe glanced up to look at them, she really wasn't shocked to see them there after seeing them at the candlelight vigil.

"Hello, Chloe." Victoria said.

"Hey, Victoria." She paused, "Thank you for coming."

"Well, we're here to give you support and Max's parents some support." She paused, "After what you told me what had happened during the candlelight vigil for Max, I had a even bigger pain in my chest."

"Really?" Chloe asked, not believing her.

"I had a change of heart, I was wrong about Max." Sighed Victoria, answering to Chloe's question, "I judged her before I even got to know her and I feel horrible for it. I'm sorry, Chloe. And I'm sorry, Max."

"Victoria."

"I'm sorry you had to see that horror, Chloe." Victoria paused, she was in tears, "If only someone had the power to turn back time, this whole thing might've never even fucking happened in the first place."

Chloe bit her lower lip, knowing the truth, but she kept it to herself.

"Victoria, I know for a fact that Max forgives you." Chloe said, "And I'm sure you know that."

"Thanks, Chloe." Paused Victoria," I just feel guilty about judging her right off the bat without getting to know her."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Began Chloe with a small sigh, "Believe me, I know what it's like."

"I guess." Said Victoria, "I… I should get going. I'm sorry again, Chloe."

"Thank you, Victoria." She replied with a small smile.

Chloe watched as Victoria and her left and right hand girls walk away. Other students from Blackwell came to pay their respects. One of the ones that mattered to Chloe was Ms. Grant, the science teacher. Ms. Grant looked down at Max resting peacefully in the casket.

"Such a tragedy this was on Blackwell, on her family, on her loved ones and on you, Chloe." She said, "How's your mother handling this?"

"The same as the rest of us, Ms. Grant." Answered Chloe with a small sigh, "This shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"You're right, this madness shouldn't have started."

"And I feel guilty because of it." Paused Chloe, "I was the one who angered Nathan and Max… she stepped in before he pulled that fucking trigger on me."

"Max always cared about you, that's what your step-father told me." Began Ms. Grant, "Max would've done anything to save you, Chloe."

Chloe remained quiet after that, she was trying to think of something to reply to that, but nothing came. Ms. Grant glanced to look at her and placed a gentle hand against Chloe's right shoulder; the same shoulder that felt warm earlier!

"All of Arcadia Bay has come out here to support you and Max's parents." Ms. Grant began "We are here for you, Chloe."

"Thank you, Ms. Grant." Chloe paused, "Your words really mean a lot."

Ms. Grant smiled and walked down the line to talk to Ryan and Vanessa. Chloe began thinking about her words, knowing that they had a lot of meaning behind them; it reminded her of Max's words in that notebook and her timeline traveling adventures with Max. Chloe's thoughts were broken when she heard two familiar voices coming towards her. She glanced up from looking down at the ground to see Warren and Kate. The three of them hugged before they held onto each other and looked down at Max, with tears in their eyes and heavy hearts.

"I'm sorry, guys." Said Chloe through her tears.

"We're sorry you had to see it, Chloe." Kate replied, sniffling a little bit.

"It's hard for all of us who were close to her. Added Warren, trying hard not to start crying harder.

"We all loved her." Chloe closed her eyes, picturing all of her happy memories with Max.

Soon the morticians came into the room and walked over to the casket. Chloe opened her eyes and glanced over to them. Warren shook his head, he wasn't ready to say his final goodbye yet. Kate stood there, she was looking right at her friend's body and smiled, seeing how peaceful she looked.

"We must get ready for the funeral now." The main mortician said, "Is there anything anyone would like to say or place in the casket before we close it?"

"I do." Chloe said, taking a step forward, holding the picture of the blue butterfly on the bucket.

"What would you like to do, Miss Price?" He asked.

"I would like to add this photo, if it's okay with Ryan and Vanessa." She paused, "It's the last picture Max took, it's a butterfly on a bucket. Her photography skills were quite amazing."

"I think that's a great idea." Vanessa said.

"Alright." The mortician replied as he let Chloe place the picture under Max's hands.

"I know you won't be able to use your power anymore. But, I couldn't get myself to tare it." Whispered Chloe, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

Chloe kissed Max's forehead and backed away from the casket as the morticians began to close the casket. She took a deep breath and sighed as she watched them do their job. Warren placed a hand on Chloe's right shoulder when Kate placed her hand on Chloe's right shoulder. She looked at both of them and gave them a small nod as she returned her focus on the casket, her tears falling from her eye lids.

…

At Arcadia Bay Cemetery, Chloe was following behind Ryan and Vanessa as they were walking towards the plot where Max would be laid to rest. Chloe was quiet mostly. She had her head lowered down at the ground. Ryan was holding onto Vanessa, both of them were sobbing; Ryan was trying to keep his wife calm, but it really wasn't working because he wasn't doing well himself. Chloe was having a hard time with her emotions herself. Chloe turned to look at the long line behind them, still almost all of Arcadia Bay was there. Joyce and David were right behind her, Joyce wasn't doing well herself; it was for the exact same reason. Kate and Warren were right behind them.

When they got to the open plot where Max's casket was laying upon. Ryan, Vanessa and Chloe stopped right at the side of it while everyone just gathered around it. The priest began talking about the journey that Max went through in life and the journey she will go through in the next life. Chloe's eyes were just looking right on the copper casket, before she saw something that caught her attention. It was the blue butterfly and the doe, the butterfly was sitting on the doe's head and they were facing her. Chloe glanced over to look at them, seeing their translucent figures hiding in the trees. She looked back at the casket and whipped her tears away as a smile formed on her face.

' _Max, I'll always love you.' Chloe thought to herself, 'I'll see you around.'_

 __ _ **Author's**_ _ **note!~**_

 _Hey everyone, Lia here! Thank you for reading this fanfiction. This chapter completes "Leave the Horror There", it was such an_ _emotional ride, but it was so much fun to write. This fanfiction was probably one of the hardest ones I have written because of how detailed the game is and how real these characters are, and I really wanted to bring that into this fantiction, I hope I did a good job with that. Anyway, I wanted to give credit to the song artists for the titles that I used for chapter titles in this fanfiction :_ _ **Message to Bears**_ _, by Mountains;_ _ **Obstacles**_ _, by Syd Matters; and_ _ **Spanish Sahara**_ _, by Foals._

 _Thank you all for your support on this fanfiction and your reviews, they really mean a lot to me. they really help me become a better writer. I hopefully might write more_ _ **Life is Strange**_ _fanfiction in the future. For now, this is for all of you guys! Thank you all again! 3 Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!_


End file.
